Cor Gelidum
by Lilypad009
Summary: Modern AU. Elsa: Intelligent, poised, dignified. Anna: Bubbly, bright, and... engaged! Join these two sisters on a modern retelling of Frozen as they search for one another across cities, chemical bonds, and lifetimes to save one another and themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! So here's my first Frozen Fic! For some clarification, this is a modern-day retelling of Frozen, with a few twists here and there. Of course, we shall still have all of our beloved favorite characters and plot lines, but maybe not so... magical. I know, I know: Magic is what makes it so amazing! Then let's just say that sometimes... we don't need to make believe to be magical. *CORNY ALERT* Yeah, I know... **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

As the sun rose over campus, the entire front lawn was bathed in the morning glow, each dew drop on each blade of grass glistening in the gentle breeze that swayed through Arendale University. It was a peaceful time of day, one of the few that didn't have students roaming through it's expansive outdoors, or basking in the sun that shone nearly year-round, or studying in the shade of the Arbor Vitae, a massive oak tree that enveloped one-third of the campus in it's comforting boughs and grandiose presence. Shadows from said tree fell across the dormitories in the gentle dawn, sunlight creeping in through the curtains of one Ms. Elsa Tuyet, who slept soundly in her bed. Until her sister decided it was time to rise, that is.

"ELSA!" came the bright voice, bursting through Elsa's pleasant slumber. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" The door jiggled threateningly, and it was the sound of the hinges creak that made Elsa shoot out of bed, her platinum blonde hair askew and sticking up to one side.

"Anna!" she yelped, hurriedly pulling on a pair of sweatpants over her large t-shirt and jamming on a pair of silky white gloves. She smoothed down her hair as best she could and opened the door, revealing… nothing. "Anna!" she yelled into the void that was the hallway. Already, several female classmates were staring at her strangely as their student government president flipped her hair in an irritated manner and stormed back inside her single-dorm.

"Ice Queen," several of the girls muttered as the blonde woman retreated back to her cave, the lock firmly clicking behind her. It was a well-known fact of life that Ms. Elsa Tuyet was rather… cold. Yes, outside of government meetings and welcoming parties, the woman was incredibly distant and unwelcoming, going so far as to request a single-dormitory so that she didn't have to deal with a roommate. The Queen was alone, and that was how she liked it. She was kind to people, there was no doubt about that, and she had proven herself to be an invaluable leader; But she always seemed like she wanted to say something more, yet never did. And if a person were to show interest in this disinterest, she would cut them off entirely, refusing to see or speak to them again. Hence why said woman didn't have many friends, save her sister and Kai, a foreign exchange student from Korea who was more tolerating of Elsa's wintry personality than any other person in existence. But Anna didn't always want to be around her, and Elsa not only accepted this, but seemed to welcome it. Sure, she was happy when the bubbly redhead came to see her, but she never wanted to see her long, and always closed the door first at every visit.

Elsa ran a hand through her hair, removing the gloves. She stared for a moment at her hands, disgusted by the jagged, uneven scars that raced across her palms and fingers. She grimaced at the sight of them, almost tasting the blood she had once swallowed as she had inflicted these on herself, _biting down as hard as she could as tears fell_… Elsa shook herself from her thoughts. Today was not the day for such thoughts, and she had to remain proper. _Conceal, don't feel._ Her mantra, her source of control, her way to remain perfect. _Don't let them know_. That she could do, she'd done it all her life. She stared in the mirror, gazing at the woman she had become: Fair skin like snow, deep blue eyes, lithe body, and bright, almost white hair that fell to mid-back. She sighed, loving the feel of it cascading down her body, billowing in the wind, brushing it out so it floated around her in a silky cloud… She sighed again and quickly brushed it up into her signature bun, not a hair out of place. She quickly dressed herself in professional attire: A teal button-up shirt and black pencil skirt that brushed her knees, and finally, the purple Arendale-strong jacket that every student had; only Elsa wore it every day. The jacket varied in shades of purple, and Elsa's happened to be a dark magenta. She then applied a basic layer of foundation, concealer, neutral eyeshadow and eyeliner, and finally, a light coat of mascara. She looked at herself in the mirror again and then down, not wanting to see what she already knew to be a perfect reflection of what a model student should be.

And what _she_ was not.

But that didn't matter, because she couldn't think of herself. She needed to think of others, to think of the school, her experiment, her late parent's wishes, Anna. Everything that really mattered in life. _Don't let them know, _she thought once more as she slid a pair of black gloves onto her hands, covering the ugliness once more. Elsa smiled slightly at the sun as she opened her curtains, effectively ridding her room and her thoughts of the darkness that surrounded. Today was a special day, one to be remembered and celebrated. A day for her hard work to be recognized. Her smile widened, if only fractionally. Elsa scooped up the remainders of last night's homework from her desk, quickly and effectively filing it into her black backpack, then throwing it over her shoulder. Checking her room once more for any disorder (her bed was made, her laundry in the basket), she made to leave, only to be stopped by a loud grumble.

"Good God," Elsa muttered, placing a gloved dainty hand on her stomach. Glancing around the room, she tiptoed over to her closet. She pushed several identical outfits out of the way, and did one more sweep of the empty room before clawing for a box in the shelf. Elsa removed the box and opened the top, happily popping a few pieces of chocolate in her mouth: A gift from Kai on her twenty-first birthday. She closed her eyes in contentment, the sweet, silky flavor running over tongue in waves of delight. A knock at the door made her jump.

"Elsa," came Kai's soft, wispy voice; a trace of her accent lingered on her english. "We are going to be late."

_Crap._ Elsa thought in a panic, hastily closing the box and shoving it back in the closet as Kai managed to open the door. "Did you pick the lock?" Elsa said with a mock frown.

Kai shrugged her shoulders innocently, something that didn't fool Elsa for a minute. "I would not have to if you weren't too busy eating chocolate all the time."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You know me too well, Beifong."

"Careful Tuyet, or some may start to think you have a sense of humor." Kai said with a straight face, her dark eyes sparkling. Elsa stifled a giggle, but quickly resumed her poise as they rounded the hall and walked out into the sunshine; It promised to be a pleasant day and a warm evening. Several people still stared as Elsa and Kai passed, amazed that two even hung around. Elsa was quiet, a leader, tall and blonde and lithe-limbed. Kai was warm, an incredibly friendly person, petite and curvy and had short dark hair that fell to her shoulders, pulled back by a red hair band. They were both rather soft spoken, however, and this seemed to be the foundation of their friendship of two years.

"So what is on the agenda today?" Kai asked, her black, shining hair bouncing as she walked. "More freezing?"

"I think I've put the test subject through enough," Elsa remarked. "We'll tell today if it worked or not."

"Perhaps it is best if you don't test on humans yet, yeah?" Kai snorted, rolling her eyes.

Elsa chuckled. "No Kai, I'm going to stick my incredibly deadly blood-freezing experiment in the school water system and let everyone try it."

"You do that, and then maybe you can finally find a date. He wouldn't be able to run away." Kai said, then looked at her sincerely. "Elsa, no one wants to be alone."

"It's not so much being alone as it is being free," Elsa said confidently as they walked past a gaggle of freshman boys, all who eyed Kai's ample bosom with interest. "And then I don't have to worry about people staring at my chest as I walk around." She glared at the boys until they scattered, scared to death.

"Brrr, way to be a warm person." Kai said with a shrug. "And you get over it. Guys are pigs, they pick their noses and eat it."

"Ew." Elsa wrinkled her nose.

"Hey, that's what my friend says!" Kai exclaimed. "All men do it!"

"Hmmm, are you sure?"

"Indeed, he thinks it is true." Elsa still looked skeptical and disgusted. "Look, he's a nice guy in my Agriculture class, and he seems sincere."

"Because men are _so _sincere." Elsa once more rolled her eyes. They finally approached a brick building, mottled with ivy and delicate flowers that grew upon the side. "See ya, Kai."

"Farewell." was the reply, and off she walked. Elsa took a deep breath and headed inside the chemistry building, breathing deeply in the familiar and comforting smells of burning things and toxic fumes. Home sweet home. As a chemistry major, Elsa practically lived in this building, always eager to test the newest assignment or mix the chemicals. However, her project had long since taken over her life, and she now walked up to her personal cubical, gently setting down her backpack and removing the neat stack of notes and writeups. She reached into the drawer and pulled out a clean, white labcoat and goggles. Then, Elsa looked up and scanned the area; Seeing no one, she quickly slipped off her dark gloves and replaced them with a bright yellow pair that would protect her. She straightened up and left the papers in the tray on her desk, knowing they would be collected, and walked briskly over to her lab station. It too, was neat and orderly, everything properly put away in the shelves. Only a small cage was on her desk, housing a small black rat that was currently immobile. Elsa leaned down and stared at that rat.

"Come on now, Eugene, you can do this." she muttered, prodding the rat a bit; The effects should've worn off by now. The rat, however, remained stationary. "I gave you under what I should've, tell me that this isn't the end?"

"Having problems?"

Elsa jumped about a foot in the air. _What idiot would disturb her_… Ah, yes, there was her answer. A tall, lean young man of about twenty peered at her, eyes alight. "What's the matter, Elsa? Do I make you nervous?" he leaned in, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Frost, leave."

"Why? I just got here."

Elsa stared him down until he had the decency to leave. _Idiot,_ she thought as she turned back to her work. Only when she was sure he was gone did her smile get wider and a light pink dust her cheeks. Ah, what an idiot he was. An adorable, charming, handsome idiot. More footsteps. Elsa took a deep breath and went back to the rat. _Conceal, don't feel._

"Ah, Miss Elphaba." Professor Weselton (Weaselt-own was his more common name among students.)

"Elsa, sir. Elphaba is from the _Wicked._"

"Pfft, tomato tomahto. How's the rat coming along?" he said stiffly, straightening his lab coat as regally as he could. "It needs to be ready for tonight, you know."

"I'm well aware of that, sir." Elsa said through gritted teeth, though her expression remained unchanged.

"You do know that if the rat isn't ready, it will spell disaster for this school and yourself."

"Of course, sir." Envisioning Weasel-town's head on a pike was rather comforting at the moment.

"And we wouldn't want anything to happen to our star student, no?"

"Sir, please, I need to keep working." _Conceal._

"Wouldn't want anything to happen to your sister either now, hmmm?" _Don't Feel._

"No sir." _Don't let them know._

"Hmmmmm." Weasel-town stalked away in a small huff, his toupe bouncing slightly, Elsa stifled a laugh at the absurd little man, then went back to her work. Yes, tonight was a very important night: She was being honored for her work with this particular experiment: a blood-freezer. As morbid and potentially deadly as it sounds, the experiment was done to stop a person's potential death (from a bleeding-to-death scenario). If said person was administered the drug, they would not bleed out, even if they were missing a limb with no tourniquet. That was theory, anyway. Currently, that could work, but it would also cause the other parts of the body to shut down as well, which produced a state of complete paralysis and comatose. It wasn't perfect, but it was certainly something.

Elsa was jolted from her thoughts by a small squeak: Eugene had begun to move again, flexing his tiny paws and twitching his ears. Elsa smiled her small, proud smile and quickly wrote down her observations. And looked like tonight, Weasel-town would not be getting the better of her.

**Well now, my frozen fractals, what do you think? Did you enjoy it? Did I capture the character(s)? I love hearing from you, and I can't wait to read your reviews and whatnot :) For those of you who are here because of Perspective, sorry this isn't an update! I've just caught the Frozen bug so badly, and I needed to write it out... and I didn't want to disrupt the other story, so I think now while that one is on hiatus until later this month (I SWEAR IT'S COMING AND I'VE WRITTEN SO MUCH FOR IT) was the perfect time to... LET IT GO. *Bah dum tss* Sorry, that was pretty bad...  
**

**Until next time, dear readers...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I know a lot of you only looked at this story because of Perspective... But no worries! Now that I'm back, I will continue updating that story regularly, as well as this one! I know this isn't as popular, but I do hope some of my Frozen Fans out there will be so kind enough to leave a review, because reviews are awesome! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Anna had bounced along the halls early that morning, overjoyed. Tonight, they were going to a party! Elsa never let them go to any college parties, and since pretty much everyone feared her sister, they were smart enough not to let her in (she had tried several times). She skidded along the carpet, stopping in front of her sister's door and giving her signature knock.

"ELSA!" she squealed, her red hair flying up as she jumped. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She turned the knob and pushed, but

the decaying door held, and she stood there disappointed for a minute, waiting for Elsa to open up and go through the routine…

"_Hello Anna, so nice to see you! Thank you for stopping by, I'm completely fine, glad to see you are too. Thank you for the (insert beverage here), and feel free to come by."_ Anna recited in her head, frowning slightly. As she heard Elsa shuffle around, she gave an annoyed huff, until:

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, she was up late last night with the whole rat-thing." Anna jumped a bit, then looked around to see Kai, her sister's best friend.

"Oh, hi Kai!" she said politely with a bright smile. "Are you sure?" Her lower lip stuck out slightly.

Kai laughed. "I'm sure," she said sweetly. "Let's go grab some coffee, yeah?" Anna smiled brighter.

"Sure!" And the two turned around and traveled down the hall and out the door, just in time to miss Elsa yelling her sister's name. But they were oblivious, completely and totally oblivious to everything but the warm sun. Kai went for drinks, leaving Anna by herself to relax in the gentle shade of the Arbor Vitae. She leaned back, closed her eyes, and hummed a song under her breath as the slight breeze tickled her cheeks. And then she felt like dancing. The thing about Anna was that she could go from completely relaxed to 'Let's get up and do something!' in five seconds flat. Spontaneity was her strong suit, and while she didn't enjoy making a scene for attention, she was unashamed to be herself, to be confident in all parts of her, including her weird quirks. So standing up and dusting off her jeans, Anna laughed and started to run to go find Kai, who was more willing to dance with her than her sister. Unfortunately, she ran into a wall. A huge, muscular, good-looking wall.

Anna ricocheted off of said wall and back onto the grass, landing hard on her butt and sliding a couple of feet. The redhead looked up angrily. "Hey!"

"I-I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" There, right there, was one of the hottest boys Anna had ever seen. Tall, well built, auburn hair that fell attractively over his forehead, a bright, sincere smile and the most deep, dreamy green eyes… Anna shook herself out of her study to find herself blushing in front of the handsome stranger… and still on her butt.

"Hey!" she squeaked, brushing her hair back from her face and desperately trying to calm her flaming cheeks. "No, no I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" His eyes were sincere and worried, sending her heart racing like she couldn't believe. God, he was perfect.

"Y-yeah, no I'm fine, I just wasn't looking where I was going, but yeah, I'm great." she finished shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, thank goodness." His smile was so dazzling, Anna barely registered the hand he held out to her. But she managed to grasp it, reveling in the feeling of her hand in his as he pulled her to her feet. His palm was smooth, yet strong. She suddenly realized how long she had been holding on to it and let go with an embarrassed smile. The man's smile widened as he stared into her deep blue eyes; Anna felt light-headed under his gaze.

He looked down for a second and laugh-coughed. "Well, this is awkward."

"N-no, you're not awkward." Anna said, desperately trying to make amends, "I'm awkward, you're gorgeous." She nearly slapped herself. "Wait, what?"

"Sorry for knocking you over by the way. My name's Hans Achan, just transferred here from Southern Isles College. And you?"

"Anna, Anna Tuyet: Freshman here at AU."

"Tuyet? As in, the chemist Tuyet?"

Anna looked at the ground, a bit disappointed with the route the conversation. "No, that's my sister Elsa," she said, looking up again with a smile, "I'm not that Tuyet, no; If you had bumped into her it would've been - yeesh- but, you know, just me!" she finished brightly.

Hans chuckled merrily. "Just you?" Anna couldn't look away from him. She could practically hear the wedding bells already, he was just _so _perfect… and they had met like just like in a fairytale! Could this be her prince charming? Well, he certainly was charming…

"Anna? Anna?" Kai's voice shattered her vision of white dresses and tuxedos, "Where have you been? You're gonna be late to class!"

"Y-yeah, sorry." Anna muttered, color spreading over her cheeks. "Sorry Hans,I-I've gotta go."

"May I walk you to class, at least?" he said with a slight bow to Anna and Kai; The asian girl raised her eyebrows as Anna felt her blush and smile expand tenfold. "Please?" His green eyes looked pleadingly at her, and she melted.

"O-okay. See you around Kai!" she smiled gleefully as she looped her dainty arm through Hans' well-built one and pulled him merrily on their way. Kai continued to stare at the couple open-mouthed until they disappeared from sight. She thought for a minute: She could tell Elsa what she saw, or she could just let her find out on her own… One thing Kai wished was different about her friend was how overprotective she was over Anna. Don't get her wrong, Kai was also very protective of her siblings; It's just that, well, Elsa tended to scare away most of Anna's friends, which was a shame because the latter girl was so full of life and spontaneous, ready to be anyone's friend at the drop of a hat. For that, Kai could understand why Elsa would be careful; Anna (and Elsa) had been homeschooled, and pretty much kept at home her whole life. Then, three years ago while Elsa had been a freshman at Arendale, their parents died, and Elsa put her life on hold for a year to take care of Anna, working to send her to a private school. Only when Anna had gotten a scholarship for said private school and for Arendale had Elsa returned to school, ready to pursue her career in chemistry. That was the extent of the story that Kai knew, which was almost ninety percent more than other people; However, Kai got the feeling that there was more to story. But she didn't want to push Elsa (or Anna, for that matter) on details; it was their life, they could share it if they wanted to.

Kai turned and started to walk towards the dormitories, or specifically, Elsa's dormitory. Her thoughts wandered to Anna and this strange Hans, and she felt a tinge of sisterly worry. Elsa was right about one thing: Anna was very naive. Not stupid, not unintelligent, just naive; She didn't know the world quite as well, having been sheltered all her life. Kai half-wondered why Elsa wasn't the same way; Hadn't she been kept at home as well? Then again, Elsa was extremely mature, polished, and dignified; Perhaps she had been brought out more? Kai stopped just before Elsa's room, hearing the "dignified" woman eating something inside. A mischievous smile spread over her face, and she pulled a bobby pin from her hair, letting the shiny black length fall to her shoulders, her red hair band holding a majority of it in place. Squinting at the lock, Kai inserted the pin and jiggled a few times until a satisfactory *click* was heard. Opening the door, Kai smirked as she saw Elsa hunched over, munching on chocolate.

"Elsa," she said softly, laughing as the taller woman flinched. "We're going to be late."

Anna couldn't imagine a better day in her life: First waking up to the glorious sunshine, then meeting Hans, then talking with Hans, then ditching her first class with Hans so they could talk more…. Anna sighed happily. _So romantic_. How on earth did she get so lucky to find the perfect guy? They laughed over something that he said as he desperately tried to eat a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich in one bite. Anna stifled her hysterical laughter as he coughed a bit, then flipped his gorgeous hair back. "Wait, so you have… how many brothers?" she chortled as he gulped down water in an attempt to speak again.

"Twelve," he said, rolling his eyes, "Three of them pretended I was invisible, for _two years!_"

"That's awful!" Anna gasped, reaching over and patting his arm soothingly. Hans smiled at her softly and her heart rate tripled.

"It's what brothers do, I guess." he shrugged.

"And sisters," Anna joked, "Elsa and I used to be really close… But then one day she shut me out," Her brow furrowed in annoyance, "And I never knew why…"

Hans bit his lip, the took her hand gently in his. "I would never shut you out."

Anna looked deeply into his deep emerald eyes, feeling her chest expand in happiness. "Okay, can I just say something… crazy?"

Hans laughed out loud. "I love crazy," he said with a lopsided grin.

"Will you be my date tonight for my sister's celebration?" Anna couldn't breath in the milisecond it took for him to answer.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, getting up and hugging her closed to him. Anna breathed deeply, loving his clean, pleasant scent. "Absolutely." The clock chimed noon, and Hans looked up anxiously. "Oh no." he moaned, "Time to go fail a French final."

"Oui." Anna giggled. Hans leaned over and kissed her cheek gently; Anna had to remind herself to breathe at the feel of his warm, soft lips.

"See you tonight." he said, then walked away with a spring in his step.

Anna touched her cheek and thought she would smile so wide her face would break.

"See ya," she whispered, then flounced away in eager preparation for the night.

**Well? What did you think? Do you like it? I know it's taking a while to get into the thick of things, but we'll get there! This I swear!**

**And now, guest!**

**Zae Marks- YAY FIRST REVIEW! WOOT WOOT! I haven't decided if Rapunzel will appear or not. And yes, FINISH WATCHING WICKED, IT'S BRILLIANT. As you can tell, I may or may not be a big fan... Anyway, thanks so much, my loyal guest! I hope one day you can make an account so I can PM you all I want and vice versa.**

**Well, that's all for now. So thanks for reading, please leave a review, and I will see you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**'Ello! I'm gonna be straight up: I am so sorry for my horrible attendance to this story. I've got a lot to do even though it's summer, and I'm so sorry I haven't updated nearly as often as I should. I'm gonna try to go once a week on this story, so we can really get moving! But enough of my rambling... Enjoy!**

**UPDATE: I just realized I made a HUGE mistake, so I had to update it. ARGH. I'm so sorry to all of you that saw said mistake, and I'll be more careful in the future. Now, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Elsa gazed at her reflection in the mirror, displeased: A black dress that fell to her knees, a teal blazer that covered her shoulders, and a pair of modest black heels, and of course, a pair of teal gloves. She tugged on her dress, willing it not to be so covering, but the fabric remained firmly glued to her thigh, the image of propriety. She sighed unhappily as she brushed out her long, flowing hair, then pinned it up once more, this time daring to add a glittering headband that made her look like she was wearing a crown; A bit of festivity for the night. "_What beautiful hair you have, Elsa. " Her mother fondly brushed her daughter's silky hair as the eight-year old sat perfectly still, yet happily wriggled around every now and then as her mother poked her side. Her mother had brushed it so it gleamed, then taken an old princess crown and carefully placed it on her head. "My little princess," she said softly, Elsa loved hearing her mother's voice. "I'm a queen, mama." Elsa had insisted, "Queens do more." Her mother laughed musically. "Yes, I suppose they do, Queen Elsa." Anna had tumbled into the room. "I want to be a princess!" she had squealed, clambering on top of the bed. "They go on adventures and meet princes and live in big palaces!" Elsa and her mother had laughed. "But even princesses become queens someday." Her mother had said, gathering her two girls close as they hugged her affectionately. "But to me, you'll always be my beautiful little princesses."_

Elsa was surprised to find herself crying, her cheeks wet with tears at the memory. That had been about a month before the accident, when everything still was childish and innocent and blissfully unaware of what would happen in the coming weeks. She took several deep breaths and patted her face dry with a towel, then checked herself over again; Not a hair out of place. Her makeup was natural and pleasant, not overpowering but obvious she wore some. Elsa gazed down at her eye shadow pallette: Deep blues, rich purples, icy whites, all stood out to her in the most magnificent way, demanding to be worn on her fair skin. She sighed again and slid it out of sight, stepping up and through her door, striding down the halls in a moderately speedy pace; Her heels clicked along the tile portion of the dormitories in an orderly fashion as she opened the door that led outside, and began to walk the path to Corona Hall, the main pavillion of AU.

The breeze outside was a bit chilly, and those who dared to brave the outdoors huddled into their hoodies and jackets through the autumn winds. Elsa, however, walked through it without any problems; Cold wind had never been an issue for her, and she did in fact enjoy strolling through parks and cities in the winter season. She had the uncanny ability to walk in a light cardigan that had others in winter coats, something that other students used for propaganda when naming her "Ice Queen."

Beyond the cold wind, though, Elsa had a whole other reason for feeling warm inside: Tonight was a celebration for scientific achievements, specifically, her achievements. Anyone who was anyone in the science world would be there to witness a breakthrough: Her blood-freezing chemical. Though it seemed morbid at first thought, many had realized the medical potential: Any victim of a bloody event would not bleed to death, and retain his ability to function after the serum wore off, meaning that more lives could be saved when EMT's couldn't reach a hospital or stabilizing condition right away. Eugene the rat had just proven her hypothesis and her chemical, and after tonight, the FDA would begin the process of clearing her drug for medical usage. It was a grand opportunity and success, and yet… she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed with the way everything had turned out. Elsa craved excitement in her life, after years of propriety and tending to her boisterous little sister; But she knew in her heart of hearts that she must be the mature one; God knows what would happen if she left Anna on her own.

She loved Anna, no doubt about that, but Anna could be… rambunctious. Her sparkling personality had won many people over, but she remained innocent to many dangers in the world, including the everyday people that walked around them. Shadows in a deserted alley meant little to Anna so long as she wasn't alone, and men always found favor in her little sister. Not that she had let them near her; Her reputation had been enough to ensure that the frat-boys of the school stayed away from her, despite Anna's eagerness to find someone to spend time with. No, it was best if Anna was slowly introduced to the world, having been homeschooled all her life, then maybe she could work on her love life. But for now, she wasn't so sure if Anna would be able to tell a genuine boy from one who was eager to see her in his bed. But tonight was not the night for such thoughts; Elsa smiled as the dim light from the street lamps illuminated the petite figure of Kai in a winter coat that covered her dress.

"My God, Elsa," she said breathlessly, brushing her black hair out of her eyes. "Not even a winter jacket? It's supposed to get to the forties tonight!"

"The cold never bothered me anyway." Elsa shrugged, unconcerned. "Ready to go?"

Kai hesitated and shifted her feet; Immediately, Elsa knew something was afoot. "Problem?" she asked in the same polite tone.

Kai glanced around nervously and then smiled softly at Elsa. "I've got a plus-one!" she whispered, her already wispy voice almost lost on Elsa. "He's this really nice guy I've been interested in for a while, and I'm waiting for him to pick me up."

Elsa felt her stomach fall a bit at being abandoned by her friend, but nevertheless, wished her good luck with her date and walked onward toward the hall, ignoring the wolf-whistles from a few potheads hanging out on the stairs. She took a deep breath, then opened the door and stepped inside, immediately to be greeted by professors and doctors and escorted around to meet those of prestige bedecked in fine gowns and tuxedos, all eager to shake the hand of someone who promised to be a good investment for money and time in the future.

Meanwhile, Anna had waited in vain for Hans to meet her at her dorm, and was forced to walk through the icy winds by herself. Being the idiot she was, she forgot her winter coat and fought hard against the falling temperature. "It had to be cold." she said through gritted teeth and she shivered in the darkening light. "It c-couldn't have been a tropical season, with sunshine and sand and-" She was promptly cut off when her heels caught on a crack in the sidewalk and she stumbled, arms flailing as she crashed toward the ground.

"Hey!" A male voice said; Anna felt a pair of warm, strong arms catch her and gently set her back on her feet. Anna looked up at her new friend. "Glad I caught you."

"Hans!" she said breathlessly, quickly and nervously fixing her hair, hoping against hope it hadn't come out of it's carefully-pinned style, "You're here!"

"Yeah, sorry I was late." he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Anna giggled at how adorable he looked. "I went to your dorm, but you weren't there!"

"Hehe, I got a little impatient waiting for you," Anna muttered, her cheeks burning. She was surprised to feel his smooth and gentle hand caress her cheek.

"It's okay now; you look beautiful by the way." He said smoothly, looking deep into her eyes. Anna glanced down at her outfit: A slimming, dark green dress that ended mid-thigh and showed off her feminine figure, and a pair of tall black heels. She giggled nervously and brushed back her hair. "What's this?" he asked, pointing at the white streak that ran through her hair.

"Oh, I was born with it." Anna shrugged, "Although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll." Hans raised a brow. "I was a little girl!" she huffed and joined in with his laughter. His voice was warm and rich, and she easily could see him as a fantastic singer.

"I like it," he smiled and winked at her, then took her hand in his and entered the hall together; Anna immediately was relieved at the warmer temperature of the hall, with hundreds of people and illuminating chandeliers that hung around the room. Anna gasped, her lips parted in a soft 'o'.

"There's Elsa!" she squealed and grabbed Hans' strong arm, "We should go say hi!" Hans was already waving at someone else over her shoulder.

"You can go, I'll be over there soon," he said, "Some of my professors want to see me." Anna just nodded and dashed away. But as she approached her prim-and-proper sister, she slowed to a relatively graceful walk, smoothing her hair down in the process. She nervously approached Elsa, the group of photographers around her snapping pictures and jotting down notes. Elsa acknowledged her sisters and elegantly waved.

"Anna," she said with a small smile. In an instant, a larger professor hurried the uneasy redhead to her sister's side, where they posed for several minutes while cameras flashed and whirred. Anna's cheeks twitched; While smiling was natural for her, this was an awkward smile, a refined one. Finally, the last reporter departed to go take pictures of the chemical, which had been displayed near the water fountain in the center of the room, and Anna was left in an uncomfortable silence.

"Hey," came a soft voice, and Anna looked up in surprise to see Elsa gently smiling at her.

"H-hey me?" Anna cursed herself for sounding so frail. "Uh, hi!" She said with a nervous grin, brushing back a strand of hair that fell in her face. The awkward air resumed.

"You look beautiful," Elsa said sincerely; Anna was caught off guard by her sister, usually they didn't talk about anything outside of the polite pleasantries.

"Uh, thanks!" she squeaked, "You look beautiful-er! I mean, not fuller, but you know-" She was surprised to hear Elsa's dainty laughter.

"Thank you." She then turned to face the sea of people; To Anna, she looked like a queen admiring her subjects, and Anna envied her easy grace and refined elegance. Elsa's grin relaxed a bit, and they both looked out. "So, this is what a party looks like."

Both of the sisters chuckled; An inside joke from when they were kids, since they had never really attended any birthday parties or anything since the accident. Anna glanced up at the lights; "It's warmer than I'd thought it be." she said in a flustered manner, thinking of her embarrassing walk in the cold.

Their smiles grew. "And what is that amazing smell?" Elsa asked, and they both inhaled deeply, taking in a most delicious scent.

"Chocolate," they both said at the same time, then burst into giggles. It faded once more into silence, Anna was revelling in how relaxed and almost… normal Elsa seemed. For that moment, there was a glance of her big sister that used to play with her and build snowmen when December came and a blanket of white covered the world. Her eyes twinkled; dare she say it?

"I wish it could be like this all the time, it's all so much fun!" she exclaimed, gesturing to the room.

"Me too." Elsa looked at her sister's innocent sparkle and chuckled to herself, reminded of the young girl that had once ran around the house and demanded that their father come for tea with her dollies, since Ms. Punzie needed a partner for afternoon croquet.

"It can be!" Anna beamed, marvelling at her good luck thus far. "We can go to parties all the time! With music and chocolate and people and-"

"No, it can't," came Elsa's clipped reply, once more reverting to her royal-like stance.

"But why not?" Anna whined, not wanting to sound like a child, but bitterly disappointed. "I mean-"

"It just can't, Anna." Elsa said firmly, turning away in the process. If anything would happen to Anna during one of the loud, insane college parties… it wouldn't be like the accident, there would an unfortunate finality about it all.

Anna bit her lip, willing herself not to cry. "Excuse me for a minute," she whispered, then descended the steps away from Elsa, making her way into the sea of people. She trudged through, not feeling nearly as buoyant as when the night had started, until somebody bumped into her. Anna flew backwards, her unsteady heels and lithe frame not doing her any help, until she was pressed against a strong and obviously-male chest.

"Anna!" he laughed, " We keep meeting like this." Anna giggled, ready to forget all about Elsa and her strict rules. A flare of defiance sprang up in her chest, and Anna grinned wider; No matter what her bossy older sister said, she was enjoying tonight. "Care to go outside for a bit?"

"Are you kidding?" Anna giggled as she took a wine glass from a passing waiter and downed it all at once. "It's below freezing!"

Hans slipped his arm around her waist and led her to a less-crowded room, then to a room with only a few other couples that were too self-involved to care.

"Why here?" Anna asked, feeling her heart skip as Hans leaned forward and kissed her forehead; Her head buzzed with the alcohol she had chugged so carelessly. She had never had it before, and that was obvious by the loud giggles flowing from her mouth.

"I wanted to get to know you more," Hans said as one side of his mouth turned upwards. "Can't I get to talk to my beautiful date?"

Anna smiled wider and they began to talk, regaling each other's life stories, eating cheesecake, and at one point playing a game of ping-pong with each other. Anna laughed louder as Hans choked a bit on the slice of chocolate cake he ate. Eventually, the cake ran out, and Hans took the opportunity to place his lips on hers; Anna felt like she was going to faint, his lips were so soft and warm. As the kisses grew longer, she was surprised to find herself growing bolder. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the chocolate, but...

"Can I say something crazy?" she chimed, kissing his jaw as she talked.

"I love crazy!" Hans murmured into her ear as he ran his hand along her back.

"I think I love you." Anna answered blissfully, shutting her eyes and leaning into his embrace. She felt her stomach fill with butterflies when his arms tightened.

"The feeling is mutual," he said with a chuckle. "I think we were just meant to be." After a few more minutes of fevered kisses and exploring hands, "Can I say something crazy?" Not waiting for a response, "Marry me," he gasped, taking her hands in his suddenly.

Anna giggled again. "Can I say something even crazier?" She didn't wait for his answer. "YES!"

**Oh no Anna, what have you done? Okay guys, thanks for bearing with me through the establishing chapter; Now we can really get the plot moving! So please do leave a review, because reviews are amazing, and I will see you all again!**

**Oh, before I forget, GUEST!**

**Zae Marks- The references are strong with this one, haha. A modern AU for Tangled? Oh boy, that would be fun! But I'd like to concentrate on this story again, especially after such a long non-update time. And you're gonna get an Account? YAY! Then I can PM you all I'd like! As for the accident that keeps being brought up... we'll find out soon...**

**Until next time, dear readers...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Sooo sorry I've been gone! In case you don't follow Perspective, here's what's up: I've gotten a job that works crazy hours and takes up all my time and energy... so while Perspective is finished and on hiatus for the sequel, I will continue to update Cor Gelidum, just not on a frequent basis. So once again, I'm sorry for my absence from this fic, and I've written an extra long chapter in penance.**

**And now, for the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Elsa was unsurprised to see her sister vanish into the crowd with her head hung low; Honestly, Elsa hated herself a bit more when she saw the light go out in Anna's eyes, but it had to be done, for Anna's safety. If she let Anna into one of the college parties… she had seen several innocent young women slip down the dangerous path of drugs, sex, and partying, and Elsa wasn't about to watch Anna spiral out of control. Not that Anna wasn't smart, she just didn't always think before she acted. The scars on her hands burned, like they always did whenever her sister was hurt, and once more did Elsa feel a bout of self-loathing consume her. The lights felt too bright, the music swelled uncomfortably, and her chest tightened; The feeling of being trapped was something Elsa had grown used to over the years, but it never lessened the anxiety and fear…. no, she couldn't be scared! She couldn't! _Control yourself, control it!_

She stood politely and waited for several more minutes before she excused herself from the returning journalists and walked over to the ladies room, not collapsing until she had firmly locked the door behind her. Once the lock had clicked, she sank into a nearby chair and ripped off her gloves, staring at the ragged skin that stretched and wound along the contours of her hands. She winced when she saw a particularly dark scar that raced across three of her fingers, remembering when she had made them…

_It had been about six months after the accident. Anna was recovering well, and seemed to have no memory of the incident; Something Elsa preferred over remembering what was done. But then it happened again! One horrible night, Anna was running down the hall when she had suddenly slipped and bumped her head against the table by the living room. She had instantly collapsed in a seizure, shaking and screaming. Her breaths came in short gasps, her lips turning blue from the lack of oxygen. A small trickle of foam ran down her chin, and she gurgled a bit as the next bout rushed forward. Elsa had screamed loudly for her parents, who promptly scooped Anna up and rushed her to the hospital, running so fast that little Elsa couldn't keep up… and was left at home, alone with her thoughts and the shadows in the halls. As she walked to her bedroom, she passed Anna's room. It was littered with stuffed animals and princess dresses, but she couldn't help but stare at the hospital machinery that occupied the corner wall: A series of large, metal clunkers that meant nothing to Elsa, only that they kept her little sister alive whenever she began to seize up. This one must have been too bad for her, too horrible to treat at home…_

_A bile rose up in her throat, and Elsa sprinted toward her own room, shutting the door firmly behind her and locking it. She stumbled to the connecting bathroom, kneeling down in front of the toilet as she gagged several times, so great was her disgust. She weakly wiped her mouth and was still shaking as she arose and walked back into the main room. She hadn't turned on any of the lights, but the full moon outside provided enough light for her to see with. Elsa had dragged herself to the small daybed that sat in front of the window, giving her a perfect view of outside. Their home was nothing special, but Elsa had always felt like it was her sanctuary, her safeguard. Home was where Dad would read fairy tales and show them maps of the world as Mom baked chocolate chip cookies and hummed happy songs under her breath. Home was where Elsa had felt alive._

_But ever since the accident, she couldn't feel that way anymore. Anna had nearly died, and even now in the most recent episode it was unsure if she would live or not. Elsa stared down at her hands and fought the urge to throw up again; It was _her _hands that had caused this, her fault, all her fault… Elsa raised the hand to her mouth and bit down. Hard. A jolt of pain provided a brief clarity in her thoughts, and then she tasted the blood…. This time, she did throw up, barely making it to the sink before her stomach emptied itself. Elsa washed out her mouth and stared at the hand she had bit, revolted at what she had done: A weird, uneven line of red was imprinted across three of her fingers. It stung a bit in the cold air, but still Elsa raised the hand to her mouth again. _For Anna, _she thought, and bit down again. Tears ran down her cheeks from the pain, and she nearly vomited again. She took several deep breaths and continued to bit her hands, this time moving from the original line to across the palm and around the other fingers. The white, polished sink was stained red as the blood ran down, mixed with tears and water. _

_When she had finally broken from her haze of torment, she stared in horror at her hands; Her nine-year old mind had been unable to comprehend the consequences of such actions at the time, but Elsa hadn't done anything else except wash the last of the blood off of her hands and wrap them in some various Hello Kitty band-aids she saw lying around. She could've gotten better treatment by simply going into her sister's room, but Elsa never wanted to see that place again; It was a reminder of what she had done to ruin Anna's life completely, and she never wanted to see it again. Elsa finished bandaging the last of her self inflicted wounds and stared at her hands: A good majority of them were bandaged, the pink and purple cartoon cats contrasting greatly with her own pale skin. How on earth had she done this? A new wave of horror settled over her: What would her parents say?_

_The fear of disappointing her parents even more than she was sure they already were was enough to give Elsa's young, panicking brain some form of plan, and she had raced out, digging through her old dress up clothing that had remained in her trunk after she had moved rooms. She pulled out a pair of short, white gloves that had belonged to an old Minnie Mouse costume she had worn when she was six. She stared at them for a minute, almost distrustfully. Then, with a sigh of acceptance, Elsa had slipped the gloves over her hands. They didn't look too bad, and they served the purpose of concealing her wounds exceedingly well. _**Conceal, don't feel.**_Elsa returned to the bathroom and washed up the sink as best she could, then washed her face so no trace of tears or blood remained. Then, she returned to bed, sliding down into the comforter with a new plan: Anna couldn't be hurt if Elsa wasn't there, so that's what Elsa would do. She would protect Anna by staying away. A stray tear trickled down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away. _**Don't let them know. **_Yes, she would have to never, ever let anyone know, because they would try to stop her. But she could do it; She could protect Anna, make sure that nothing bad happened to her ever again, and as long as she stayed away from her, Anna was safe. With that final comforting thought, Elsa drifted off to sleep, blissfully unaware of the painful and lonely years ahead. The months of solitary confinement, vainly trying to talk her parents out of homeschooling them both, ignoring Anna's attempts to become close again. The scars that raced across her hands were a reminder of the price to pay if she failed, so Elsa played the part. She was a good, quiet girl that didn't talk much to her sister. What they didn't see was the war with herself, simultaneously trying to be creative but stifling her own imagination, and wanting to love and be there for her sister, but knowing what would result in it. Yes, there would be many lonely nights when she cried herself to sleep, but she was doing it for Anna, and that made it all worth it. If Anna was safe, it was worth it._

_She never bit herself again._

Elsa finished washing her hands, replacing the gloves on her hands, and with it her poise and mask of perfection. She glanced in the mirror, then looked away, not wanting to look at herself anymore. It would not do to lose her composure tonight, therefore she would not look. She would not see a blonde version of her mother, of Anna. She gnawed on the inside of her cheek, but not to the point of drawing blood. Smoothing down the front of her dress, Elsa stepped out of the room again and was instantly accosted by a few science magazine journalists, eager to talk more about her brilliant discovery and the major potential. A beautiful, brilliant young woman with a bright future; The perfect headline.

Meanwhile, Anna squeezed through the crowds, holding tightly to Hans' strong arm. He stayed close by to her never letting his eyes leave her. Every now and then, she would stop and kiss him, bubbles expanding in her chest at his touch. _She was going to be married! To the love of her life, no less! _She could hardly keep from bouncing up and down and shouting out that SHE WAS ENGAGED!... but managed to control herself; Elsa needed to know first, to bless the marriage in place of their parents. Anna's smile grew; She could only imagine how happy Elsa would be for her, finding true love and ready to spend her life with him! Anna could see Elsa warmly welcoming Hans to the family, her finace bowing low and politely and thanking her for letting them wed. Her infinite joy multiplied when she saw her sister, tall and regal, talking to some reporters in her ever-polite fashion.

"Elsa!" she called out, tugging Hans along as the approached the scientist. The reporters scattered and disappeared back into the crowd, not even giving a second glance as Anna approached her sister. "Hi, me again!" she quipped with a small bounce. "May I introduce Hans, a transfer from Southern Isles College."

"Pleased to meet you," Elsa said with a small smile, uneasy at seeing how Anna was hanging on him.

"The pleasure is all mine," Hans said with a respectful nod. Anna giggled and pulled herself closer to him.

"We would like…" they both said at the same time, then giggled for a bit.

"For your-" Hans said with a warm smile.

"Blessing of- of…" Anna giggled again.

"Our marriage!" They finished at the same time, leaning in for effect; They truly did look like the perfect couple.

To say Elsa was stunned would be an understatement; At first, she thought it was some sort of sick joke. But seeing Anna's genuine happiness, dread coursed through her along with disbelief. "Wait, what? Marriage?" Elsa said, hoping she had misunderstood.

"Yes!" Anna squealed, wrapping her arm around Hans' lean waist, paying no attention to how taken aback her sister was.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm confused." Elsa said, trying to reign in the sudden panic that took flight within her, along with the urge to rip the stupid pretty boy away from her sister and tell him to never return.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details yet," Anna trilled, rolling her eyes and playfully grinning. "We'll need some time to plan it all, and with the soup, roast and ice cream and-" Anna gasped in delight and turned to her fiance. "Can we have it here?"

"Here?" squeaked Elsa, the color draining from her face. _Anna was serious… Oh God… _She breathed deeply, in time to hear Hans respond.

"Absolutely," he said, taking both of her hands in his.

"We could invite all of your brothers! And they could come here too and-"

"Wait, wait!" Elsa interjected, trying to calm her sister and placate the heightened panic. "Slow down! No one's brothers are coming, no one is getting married." Her heart rate slowed a bit at her words, her calm and regal tone helping her calm a bit.

"What?" Anna said in disbelief. Elsa… didn't agree to the marriage? What?!

"May I talk to you please, alone?" Elsa asked, on the verge of pleading. She needed to get Anna away from this Hans and talk some sense into her, so that this didn't end in disaster and tears. To her anguish, Anna was stubborn.

"No," Anna said, once more withdrawing from her sister and returning to Hans' embrace. "Whatever you have to say to me you can say to both of us," she said firmly, not willing to give up on true love because her sister didn't agree with it.

Elsa stiffened. She knew what Anna was doing: Making her out to be the bad guy, the antagonist. Innocent as Anna was, Elsa would not allow her to traipse off into the sunset into a doomed marriage, and she certainly would let no one take advantage of her baby sister. So if she must be the bad guy… so be it.

"Fine," she said, her eyes narrowed and tone cold. "You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love!" Anna persisted, unwilling to let it go.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa scoffed. She knew her sister could be headstrong but this was ridiculous!

"More than you!" Anna shot back, "All you know how to do is shut people out!"

The daggers of her words pierced Elsa's heart, and the scars on her hands tingled horribly. _No, no, no… _She would not let this happen, she could not…

"You ask for my blessing, but my answer is no." Elsa said firmly, not willing to budge. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Anna and I are leaving." Elsa finished, walking directly between the two of them and glaring at Hans. He took a step back.

"No!" Anna screeched; This couldn't be happening! "Elsa!" She yelled again, ignoring the stares she was receiving as her sister walked onwards, taking her by the wrist and pulling her out. Anna grabbed onto Elsa's silky back glove and tugged hard. The glove came off and she stumbled backwards. Elsa whirled around, concealing her bare hand with the gloved one. Anna was somewhat surprised to see the pure fear on her sister's face, but was too overcome by anger to think about it.

"Give me my glove!" Elsa demanded, lunging a bit as she tucked her scarred hand into her body. _No, please no… let me get it back… _

"Elsa, please, listen to me!" Anna pleaded, her eyes beseeching and her tone a tad bit whining. "I can't live like this!"

Elsa glanced around; People were whispering, staring at the sisters, at Elsa's pale features and Anna's tearful face. She looked deep into her sister's blue eyes… so much like her own… She had tried so hard to protect her, but if this is what came down to…

"Then leave!" Elsa said quietly, her heart shattering as she saw the shock and grief in Anna's eyes. _I'm sorry, Anna, it's for your own good. _She turned on her heel and began to walk out of the room.

"What did I ever do to you!" Anna practically screamed, clutching the glove like a vice.

"Enough Anna!" Elsa mumbled, her face coloring in shame.

"No!" Anna did scream this time, her face screwed up with tears and agony. "What did I ever do to you… what did anyone ever do to you!" No response, the room had grown completely silent. "WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Elsa yelled, throwing her hands back in a defensive manner, and in her anger, revealing her scarred hand. Anna was stunned; Not once, in their entire lives, had Elsa raised her voice above a polite tone. Where had this lioness come from? But she was pulled from her thoughts as she saw the scars on her hand, and all color left her face. _When… What… How?_

"Elsa?" Anna said weakly, not wanting to believe what she was seeing.

Elsa saw Anna's stare, and saw what she had so desperately tried to conceal: Her scars! _NO! NO! NO! _Elsa screamed in her head. _This can't get any worse.. _

But it did. A woman fainted, right there, in the middle of the standoff. A man lunged to catch her, but he too fell over, stiff as board. Elsa and Anna watched in horror as several people throughout the room collapsed, falling over and shaking, then laying completely still, not even breathing. Elsa felt her mouth run dry; What was happening?

"MS. TUYET!" Professor Weselton scurried into view, holding a half-empty flask of her blood-freezer. Elsa felt her own blood run cold at the sight, instantly knowing what he was implying. "HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR INVENTION FOR EVIL!"

"No!" Elsa pleaded, putting her hands out in a defensive manner. "Please, it wasn't-"

"I knew there was funny business going on here!" Weselton trumpeted, looking around at the various reporters as cameras flashed and pens flew across paper. " 'A blood-freezer for good' my great Aunt Fanny! You've been plotting against the school!"

"No!" Elsa cried, looking around for someone, anyone to help her. No one came, not even Anna, who stood a few feet away, frozen in disbelief.

"MONSTER!" Weselton roared, pointing a finger at her dramatically.

With that, Elsa could take it no longer! She reached behind her and pulled open the door, bursting out into the cold night, running frantically into the darkness. She could hear people screaming her name as she sprinted down the path, pausing for a moment to pull off her high heels. Kicking them behind a tree, Elsa continued to run, grateful for her long strides as she raced down the dark campus. Several times, she stepped on a sharp rock, causing her to wince but not slow her pace. Soon, she made it to the main exit of campus, stopping for a moment as she pulled out a few pieces of pebbles, carefully stepping over a few exposed roots of the Arbor Vitae. She took a deep breath, then kept running. She ran off campus, out into the road, and across the deserted street.

"ELSA!" she heard behind her; Anna! She turned to see her sister running at her at full speed. Elsa backed up against the wall, her chest closing up completely as she watched her sister race closer, and closer… She was trapped! Anna would catch her, and she would have to face everything! Her heart rate tripled in fear and anger. But as luck would have it, Anna did not see the roots, and ran blindly straight into them. Elsa watched as she tripped and skidded over the ground, skinning her knees but not hitting her head. Elsa sighed in relief a bit, then turned and darted down an alleyway, ignoring Anna's cries. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew only one thing: She needed to get away, and never, ever come back.

Anna could only watch in horror as Elsa glanced back at her with sad eyes, then turned and disappeared into the darkness.

**Ah, yes, action! Finally, right? Ahaha, this one was fun to write! I must admit, though my first fic was more romantic, I find myself enjoying writing action scenes more than anything; You can get so creative!**

**And now, reviews!**

**Lelo- You've waited long enough, hope you liked it! :)**

**Zae Marks- Hello again! You have an account now, why am I still responding like this?! Force of habit, I guess hahaha. And I hoped someone would get the whole "AU" thing; I chuckled to myself when I wrote that part. And her hair streak was caused by the accident, although we have yet to learn what exactly happened, other than it was very, very serious. And Anna has been drinking illegally, she's only 18! Dear God, she's not very well supervised is she? And please, spam my inbox! I love reviews!**

**Well, that's all for now! Please read and review, and I will see you next time!**

**Until then...**


End file.
